Aideena the New Hero
by MusicalMayhem1998
Summary: Ok this is my first story about a new hero named Aideena, also has the flashback from Return of the Joker only with me in it lol. Please be nice and no flames. Rated T for language and violence. Warning: bad pun in part of story haha


Aideena the New Hero **(Disclamer: I only own Aideena and her parents not anything else) rated T for violence and language, hope you like this story ^ . ^ (NO FLAMES PLEASE)**

I sat alone in my room confused on what had happened just moments before, my parents and older sister had gone out and I was lying on the couch watching the news then everything got all weird and my fingers caught on fire "Wow that was cool," I said as I jumped up and danced around "I feel like I should call Tim but he's doing something with Bruce, aww what the heck I'll call him anyway." I squealed as I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number "Hello, Wane manor." I recognized Tim's voice and I smiled "Tim I need to tell you something." he sighed "What Jourdain, make it quick because Bruce and I are about to do something impor-." I cut him off "I have powers!" then he whispered into the phone "What powers that's crazy are you sure?" I growled "Do you think I would lie about this!" he sighed "No, I'll be right over." then I hung up.

My doorbell rang, I jumped up and ran toward the door "Tim I'm glad your here look!" I closed the door then snapped and my index finger had a flame on it "OH MY GOD DOSEN'T THAT HURT?" I shook my head and blew the fire out "I can't feel it at all it's cool!" he just sighed and sat down next to me on the couch "I need to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago," Tim and I had been friends since the 1st grade, I was 13 and he was 13 as well so I was expecting him to say he liked me but I was way off "I'm Robin and Bruce is Batman, I'm sorry for keeping this secret from you but Bruce was skeptical about telling you." I nodded and then gasped my hand had caught fire when we were talking "Oops I need to learn to control that, umm by the way should I tell my parents about my power?" Tim nodded "Better you telling them than them figuring it out by themselves when your sitting at the table and you catch fire!" we laughed and then someone knocked on the door.

I looked out the peep hole and saw a man standing on the door step he had on a purple hat with a purple and green trench coat and black shoes on, I sank down to the floor and motioned Tim over to me "It's the Joker what do I do?" he shrugged and I pushed him down the hall "Hide I'll answer the door and just do something." Tim nodded and I ran to the door "Hello," I said suspiciously as I saw the Joker I put my hand on my hip and he smiled "Do you need something sir?" I said with an attitude he looked surprised that I wasn't trembling in fear "Yes, I'm looking for this boy." he held up a picture of Robin my eyes widened "Well if he had been here I would tell you that I've seen him but I haven't." then I tried to close the door but he put his foot in the way "I think I'm gonna look around I don't think your telling the truth." then he pushed the door open and I fell to the floor "Umm, excuse me you can't just barge into my house!" he turned around and smiled "Oh I'm sorry you didn't invite me in but I'm already inside darling." he tapped me on the nose and I flinched at the touch of his purple gloved hand, I just glared at him as he walked down the hallway.

He passed my room which I guess Tim was in because the door was closed, he went into my sister's bedroom and I followed silently behind. He looked in every obvious place then he went to my parent's room, looked in every obvious place again then went to my room, I stood in front of the door with my arms crossed "Your not going in there." I told him with an attitude again, then he just pulled me away from the door and kicked it down I was terrified that he was going to find Tim, but he had opened my window as a diversion and a cold draft blew through the room "Arrg he's gone!" then he stormed out of my house, jumped in his car and left "Tim, Joker's gone you can come out now." I heard him climbing out of my closet "It wasn't hard to hide, your room's right by the door so I could hear you talking with him and also you have so many clothes I just hid in them." I laughed and went to the living room and curled up on the couch "Hey Jourdain you want to take a walk?" Tim asked me as I got up I nodded and went to my room "Let me put on some warmer clothes." it was January and there was a lot of snow on the ground as I got changed I was wondering why Joker would think Robin was in my house, yes he had been to my house before to warn me about something going on I just pushed my thoughts away and walked out of my room "Alright let's go!" I said running to the door I had on a black shirt, a blue and black checkered jacket, jeans, and my furry, black boots I grabbed my jacket and we headed out the door.

Tim and I walked down to my school and we had a snowball fight which was fun, until Bruce found us "TIM WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I was sad that I had gotten him into this fight with Bruce so I confessed "I'm sorry Bruce, I asked him to come over and we went for a walk." he looked at me then smiled "It's ok Jourdain, I was just worried about Tim." then Bruce escorted us to his car and drove me home. I told Bruce about my power and he suggested I team up with Robin and himself "What about Batgirl?" I asked unsure about me fighting crime "Barbara works with us, but she has been busy lately she-" I cut him off quietly "Tim I'm sorry but I think I should work alone, I'll be your accomplice with fighting crime but I need to work alone." both Tim and Bruce nodded then said goodbye and walked out the door. About 2 days later I told my mom and dad about my powers, they didn't believe me until I showed them my hands, they were on fire again "CALL AN AMBULANCE SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH HER!" I just took the phone from my mom's hand and I told them that it didn't hurt and that I was learning how to control my power, they were still freaking out about it so I went outside to get some air I sighed and lit my finger on fire "It's sad when people are afraid of you isn't it." I heard a man talking to me I got up from the step I was sitting on and looked around then I saw him leaning up against the side of my house "My parents aren't afraid of me!" I said sternly then the man looked up and I gasped "Joker what are you still doing here?" I yelled as he smiled "I decided to check on the little pyro girl." he then laughed really loud "Shut up!" I screamed then made my hand into a fist and it caught on fire, Joker smiled again and I glared at him "You really are fiery!" he joked I just ignored him and calmed down, don't let him see you get angry I thought to myself as I walked away "Get out of here!" I said as I walked into my house.

(Robin's POV) I jumped from roof to roof looking for Jourdain's house every house looked different at night I had remembered that her house was the only one without a fireplace so it wasn't that hard to find her house after I got to her street that is, I jumped on to her roof and knocked on her window, she opened it and I climbed in "Robin what the heck it's 1:30 in the morning!" she yelled in a hushed tone I was surprised that she was still awake but I had to show her something important "Sorry it's just I got you something for your powers," I looked at her she was tired but she looked distressed too "Here!" I said to her as I held up her disguise, I was proud of what I chose black jeans with flames from the bottom up to the knee and a orange t-shirt along with a mask that looked just like mine "Thanks Tim but I need to tell you something," her voice trailed off like she was scared or worried "Joker was talking to me today." I looked at her with a surprised look on my face "Really?" she nodded "He knows my power." I was shocked, how would he know that unless he was watching her "That's bad Jourdain real bad." she nodded and I decided to change the subject "Have you thought of a name yet?" "What?" she was really tired "A name for your new persona?" she shook her head and then started yawning so I left.

(My POV) "Hmm a name," I was sitting at my computer desk on Google looking up names for fire "Plasma no, Pyro heck no, umm." I continued thinking about a name not knowing that the name would hit me in the face like a brick "I got it Aideena!" (Aideen means little fire in Irish.) right as I got my name Tim called me "Hey Tim what's up?" I asked happily "The ceiling haha do you have a name yet?" his voice was high in anticipation "Yes it's Aideena." "Really that's way better than mine, I'm named after a bird!" we laughed then he asked me if I wanted to goto to manor to train I accepted and told my mom I was going to Tim's house and took off. I lived about two or three blocks from the Wane manor, I usually ride my bike or jog over there but today I decided to walk all the way there but it started snowing so I ran the rest of the way trying to stay warm.

When I finally got to the manor I was shivering badly I knocked on the door several times until Alfred answered and escorted me in "Would you like some hot coco or coffee?" he asked with concern I nodded and asked for some coco then Tim slid down the railing of the stairs and ran to the couch "Hey Jo," I smiled and waved still shivering "Wow what happened to you?" he asked as he sat next to me "Iiiittt started snowwwwing." I stuttered as I grabbed the mug from Alfred I took a drink and started warming up instantly "Oh man I was cold, you want to go train now Tim?" he jumped up from the couch and ran toward the stairs "What are you waiting for let's go!" he yelled as I put my jacket in the coat closet and ran up to him "Come on slowpoke!" I yelled as I ran ahead of him he did a back flip and got ahead of me but then I ran faster and got to the Batcave first "Ha I win!" I gloated as I caught my breath "Man your good." he said breathing heavily then Bruce stood up from his chair and looked at us sparring "Guys I'm working go fight somewhere else." he sounded impatient so I looked at what he was doing "Hmm looking for Joker's hideout again?" I asked as he nodded "Yes and I can't find it!" he banged his hand on his keyboard "Tim let's go Bruce is busy." I pulled Tim to the elevator and we went up to the sparring room and started fighting.

About 3 months later I was a great super hero I had stopped super villains several times, to my surprise Joker didn't recognize me, Tim and I were patrolling one night and I had fallen behind I had thought I heard a woman screaming for help but then it stopped, hmm wheres Tim I wondered as I jumped onto another house then Tim was gone he wasn't in sight "Robin?" I yelled as I looked around "ROBIN!" I was freaking out he was gone I looked everywhere he had been but he was gone!

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the manor it was now 4:30 AM and Tim wasn't back yet I hadn't slept since 11:30 PM, Bruce had gone out to look after I came back after 2 hours of searching, then I heard the door open everything slowed down and I started crying Tim wasn't with Bruce "Where is he?" I asked still sobbing Alfred walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder "It will be alright." he said in his gentleman accent I just wiped my tears away and asked Bruce to drive me home.

(Robin's POV) Jourdain and I had been on patrol late when I had gotten ahead of her I looked down the allay that was next to me hearing a woman scream for help I took out the two thugs that were harassing her but something changed the woman's voice changed from sweet and caring to a hard brooklyn accent, the last thing I remember was something hard hitting me in the side I hit the ground and passed out, I woke up hearing maniacal laughter "Well, well look who's finally awake!" I gasped as a pare of red eyes stared into mine "Joker..." I was angry he abducted me I tried moving but I couldn't I looked down only to see myself strapped to a metal table "Hello, Robin miss me?" I hadn't seen Joker since Jourdain put him in the new Arkham 3 months ago I just turned away from him trying not to make eye contact "Aww Mistah J he's sad." I winced Harley had walked into the room and she saw me about to cry her voice was like fingernails on a chalkboard, I saw Joker's shadow and he was standing by a switch my eyes widened and I screamed in pain as electricity traveled trough my body, when it stopped I could barely breath and I shook furiously Joker laughed as I cried I knew this wasn't going to have a good outcome.

(My POV) I laid on my bed watching the shadow of my ceiling fan circle around the walls I had been crying again, we hadn't found Tim another night he had been gone for three weeks now I had gone out earlier trying to find Tim but it was no use we had checked everywhere then I gasped "ARKHAM THAT'S WHERE HE IS!" I put on my costume and ran outside it was raining again, I climbed on the roof and jumped to my neighbor's roof then looked at the manor and sighed and turned on my communicator "Batman meet me at Arkham." I then ran and jumped my way to the old rotting Arkham.

I jumped to a giant room that had a sky light built into it I looked down to see what was under me then I saw Joker, he was reading a paper and Harley was placing a vase on a table I didn't see Tim which made me cry tears of anger he was being hidden, I ran across the window and part of it fell causing me to plummet to the floor "Look Mistah J an angel fell from the sky to save Robin." Harley was walking toward me I jumped up and punched her, she yelped and slid across the floor I was blind with rage, I ran at the Joker who was now standing up with a baseball bat in his hand, he swung it at me and I flipped over it "Strike one," he swung at me again and missed "Strike two," then I flipped over him "Strike three, your out!" then I hit him square in the face, he fell to the ground with his nose bleeding "Tim were are you?" I asked silently as I walked around the fake home I did see a giant red curtain, my mind was screaming STUPID HE'S BEHIND THERE, I only touched the tassel and I heard shuffling behind me, I turned to see Joker running at me with the bat "Oh crap!" I ducked fast before the metal bat collided with my left temple "Odd I thought you would want to die after leaving Tim with me," my eyes widened and he smiled evilly "Oh wait you haven't seen the best part." I did notice Harley pick something up but I was to angry to care, something hit me and I looked at my arms to see them rapped in black ribbons I knew this trick, Batman showed me how to get out of it to but I was still throwing an icy glare at Joker who was opening the curtain.

"NO YOU MONSTERS!" Tim had jumped off of a metal table and stood near me he looked just like Joker but his smile was if someone had sown the corners of his mouth up into a gruesome smile "Tim no." I closed my eyes crying in anger the ribbons singed and ripped I couldn't take it I was blind with rage, when that happens my whole body catches fire and I don't remember what happens after that it's only happened once before with Killer Croc he threatened my to kill my parents and me if I didn't surrender, it went fuzzy after that.

I was awoken from my thoughts by a child's evil laughter "Tim!" I hugged him for the longest time, crying I grabbed his hand and walked over to the sky light and shooting a grappling hook at it, right before I climbed the rope with Tim clinging on my arm Joker pulled me to the floor "Why can't you stay unconscious?" I screamed as I dodged punches and kicks I ran to one area of the room Joker chased me I saw a large shadow "What took you Batsy? you missed the unveiling." he said pointing to Tim who was next to Harley who was know standing with her hands on his shoulders smiling in a creepy way "JOKER SHUT-UP!" I was on the floor covering my ears and screaming I was being driven crazy with this "Oooooo I always wanted a daughter." Harley squeaked as she jumped up and down "Aideena get out of here!" I heard Batman say but I wasn't going to leave him alone with Joker I shook my head and stood up Joker laughed and ran off Batman chased him and I went to Harley was wishing that Barbara was with us and I hoped that Bruce called her.

Mostly I was punching Harley and kicking her when she was down on the floor there was a time when Tim tried to stop me I'm guessing he was trying to protect her but I didn't know. A little after my fight started it ended with me knocking her out with a punch to the face she yelp once more and skidded across the ground just as she passed out Batman a Joker came back in fighting again "Give up Bruce, Robin is mine!" my eyes got wide and I tried to intervene but Bruce pushed me out of the way I hit the ground and watched as Joker shanked Batman in the leg he then pulled it out and slashed him across the chest Batman fell to the ground bleeding. Joker jumped gleefully over to Bruce grabbing his chest and a gun he tossed it to Tim, "Here you are sonny boy," he said smiling "Make daddy proud, deliver the punch line!" I gasped and looked at Tim afraid to do anything he laughed as he looked at Bruce and pulled the trigger once revealing a BANG flag "Tim." I heard Bruce wheeze out he laughed again and it got worse and worse and soon became insane laughter, Joker growled as he hesitated "DO IT!" he screamed as Robin shook his head he then shot the gun. Tim didn't miss his target the man who had put him through all the torture and pain, Joker fell to the floor gasping "That's not funny, that's not." Then he hit the ground lifelessly, Bruce soon got to his feet and walked over to me and Tim, he was sobbing in my arms and I was crying as well "It's ok Tim, it's ok." I cooed trying to calm him down, Bruce stood over us causing a giant shadow to cover the bright florescent lights that surrounded us.

(Robin's POV) I remember Jourdain standing next to my bed she kept crying and petting me I hadn't felt a gentle touch in so long it was so nice, I would have nightmares and she would calm me saying "It was only a dream they can't hurt you anymore." and I fell asleep again.

(My POV) Tim was a mess, his hair was unwashed and matted, he was cut up and bruised, and he would shake uncontrollably ever so often which made me cry even harder, when Barbara got to the manor she was as devastated as me, his smile was slowly fading away and his skin had finally gone back to normal after several weeks of doctors making house visits "What happened to this boy?" he asked the first time he saw Tim we all didn't tell him we just said it was a horrible accident I almost told him but I stopped myself before I did something I regretted.

About 3 months after all the doctors and therapists, Tim was sort of normal he still would have seizures and he would burst into an uncontrollable laughter Bruce told us he would have that happen for awhile until the meds he was taking took affect I never really went home after the accident I literally moved in with Bruce after the last week of Tim's medical visits he soon got better and was running around with me in no time.

But about a year after the incident Tim and I decided to leave Bruce only it was on a bad note "FINE I DON'T NEED YOU TWO ANYWAY!" he screamed as we ran out the door with our stuff "I ALWAYS HATED YOU BRUCE!" Tim yelled as he got to the limo I just looked at Bruce then Tim "Don't fight please." I said quietly as I stepped into the door of the vehicle I did wave at Bruce but he ignored me and decide that I was a ghost cause I yelled his name out the window "He's a jerk Jourdain just forget about him." Tim said to me as I pulled my head back into the car "Yeah your right." And we took off toward Jump City to start the Teen Titans.

**Auther's notes: ok yes this is a one chapter story im still new at this stuff and didnt really know how to go on with this. Yes there is going to be a sequal if you want (I've already started it so...) Aideena is me I decided I would be a hero I have created 2 heros and 2 villains and i will post stories about them later soooooo please review ^ . ^**


End file.
